Darlin', Everything's On Fire
by Kolbie Ru-Ru
Summary: A 50 prompt/sentence challenge by harmony283 from lj for Blue Exorcist. All 50 have now been posted. No pairings. Vague spoilers for very beginning of series. Rated T for blood and language.
1. Almost Killed Your Light

_1. Blame:_

He should have followed his gut instincts, Shima muses long after the proverbial shit has hit the fan, eyes shut tight as he attempts to erase the betrayed expression from his mind's eye.

_2. Proof: _

The flames had already engulfed the irate teenager, the night sky alight with explosions of blue, previous suspicions bursting forth as the others, the ones being protected, watched on with horror, realization.

_3. Assistance: _

Konekomaru was, admittedly, not as successful as his friends in the actual practice of exorcism—sword fighting, summoning, and healing still being just as elusive as they'd been before he'd begun training—but the absolute will to protect his treasures, his friendship, was something in which no one could out shine him, even if he required outside help to do so occasionally.

_4. Going:_

Being the more mature twin and the only one to know the secret, Yukio must never let his guard down, must understand the depth of the situation at hand at a glance, must continue, always, always continue—he knows this, repeats it to himself like a mantra—but even he has his weaker moments, times when he'd like nothing more than to break down and cry and hold his brother close to him, hide him from the world and its dangers or go back to ignorance and revel in the bliss.

_5. Birthday:_

The identical boys, wearing matching sullen expressions, thinking eerily similar thoughts, the lack of movement from both giving away more than words ever could, spent several hours sat this way, backs to one another, neither feeling particularly happy to have spent yet another year without their father's merry laughter both irritating and amusing and yet oddly comforting.

_6. Scientist: _

With his knack for knowledge and studying, he could have become anything—a doctor; a scientist; a researcher; an archaeologist—but Fate had other plans, the path she'd laid out for him ultimately leading him towards a dangerous, uncertain mess of a future.

_7. Silent:_

It's too quiet, he thinks as he stands there in a pool of the other man's blood; his screams reach deaf ears, his sobs go unnoticed, his fists banging against the concrete make no sound, _and it's too quiet._

_8. Behalf:_

Izumo-that is, the Izumo of not too long ago-would never have believed that she would summon her demons on the behalf of another, nor would she have believed that she would do so completely willingly; _But_, she thinks to herself as said person smiles up at her through the neatly wrapped bandages hours after the battle, _change isn't always so bad. _

_9. Rumor(ed):_

The stories they've been told since they were tiny little things, the tall tales of the righteous Exorcists slaying the evil demons, the idea that only Justice will prevail, were almost instantly shattered to pieces the moment they laid eyes upon the enigma that is Rin Okumura, the son of Satan, and then rebuilt again just as suddenly, disgust and betrayal blocking out any and all other feelings; it takes time, slow and agonizing, before they come to realize the truth and see the stories for what they truly are.

_10. Tip:_

There's an ugly, twisting, _squirming_ feeling in his gut (he's going to throw up), but the news is only the tip of the iceberg, and he doesn't think he can take anymore (he's going to _throw up_), and _no_, that's not his blood on his hands (he's_ going _to_ throw up_), but it might as well be because he can't last much longer like this, anyway (_he'sgonnathrowu-_).

_11. Idle: _

She couldn't _really_ become an Exorcist-Pako had known from the beginning-but her dear friend full of misguided anger had insisted; she wishes she had been more assertive, she muses as she waits outside for said friend to show up, lost in thought, body still.

_12. Brother:_

Rin had been the protector, always showing up to save his younger twin and comfort the crying child whenever necessary; Yukio cherishes these moments, holds them close to his heart as precious memories, and yearns for the days when all of his problems were that simple.

_13. Beneath:_

He's shallow but deep, distant but kind, clueless but perceptive, indifferent but loving; he is all of these things and yet none of them, his real emotions always loitering beneath the surface.

_14. Redecorate: _

She has people she wants to protect, friends she's fond of, but her default arrogance and incessant need to insult leave her feeling very much alone in the group of seven; a change is in order, and she'll be damned if she loses a battle of will to _anyone_, even herself.

_15. Gravitation:_

His genial smile and wide eyes filled with childlike wonder draw people to him as if he were the sun and they, the planets, were pulled along for the ride, sucked in by his gravitational field one by one; the innocence entranced them, but the sins shackled them.

_16. Kilt:_

Shima's mirth was apparent, Konekomaru's bewilderment showed, Izumo's twitching brows conveyed annoyance, Bon's scrunched up nose betrayed his bemusement, Yukio's resignation dominated his features, and Rin... would argue that plaid was most definitely his color.

**A/N: All fifty sentences will eventually be posted. Taylor Swift's "Safe and Sound" was the main inspiration for this, and the title is a line from said song. **


	2. Don't Leave Me Here Alone

_17. Afterthought:_

It was only a niggling feeling, the thought that enough was enough, _I'm human_, it wasn't _right_, inhibitions long since vanished as the primal, inherent, **demonic** side dominated his conscience and went on a rampage in his own body.

_18. Unearth:_

Shiemi had known he was a demon, had known the moment she'd met him some time ago, and she'd never questioned it, never once doubted her friend; however, _this_ piece of the puzzle, this missing link is a little too much for her to handle, causes her to fear and avoid and lock up that part of her heart begging, pleading with her to make amends.

_19. Shield:_

He'd never felt the need to wear armor or any other form of protection—his scripture supposing to be strong enough to endure without—but now, as he watches the fight before him, blood oozing and flying everywhere, Konekomaru longs for such a thing; the uselessness he feels without it is almost as unbearable as the scene before his eyes.

_20. Blacklist:_

After all that had happened in his childhood, the turmoil he'd experienced, Satan had become his goal, the death of that demon supposing to heal the hurt and clear their names, ending the blasted curse once and for all; the spiky-haired idiot was not going to change all of that, even if that smile of his tried to convince him otherwise.

_21. Misquoted:_

The blue flames fluttering about his body had been his imagination, surely, and he'd obviously misheard the younger twin's explanation; he'd bet every penny in his piggy bank that the whole sequence of events had been little more than a dream, never mind the fact that no matter how hard he pinched himself, he was never greeted with the pale blue of his ceiling.

_22. Copying:_

"I wasn't _cheating_, exactly," he announced with a wide grin, reclining in his seat, unworried. "You see, the sheet just _happened _to be in the exact spot where I just _happened_ to glance, and we just _happened_ to have the same answers afterward, which I'm assuming is why you accused me of such a thing—Don't worry, I won't hold it against you."

_23. Argue/Arguing:_

They were like children, the rest of the group mused as they witnessed yet another bout of insults pass between the two boys, none of them bothering to intervene; that is, until fists starting flying, and they were forced to move in.

_24. Lens:_

It's rather alarming, Yukio ponders whilst polishing his spare glasses, how often his older brother breaks the wire-framed lens, leaving all of his other belongings untouched; he wonders if it's become a painful reminder, an image of another man with impressive spectacles coming to mind, and then he shakes his head and resumes the cleaning.

_25. Bell:_

It's a precious gift, a token of affection, the bell around his neck, and he wears it with pride; his new master is adamant about spending time with Kuro, and the former god loves to play with him, the pain of losing Shiro being eased little by little.

_26. Arrest(ed):_

Revealing his identity in such a manner had not been his best idea; nevertheless, even whilst enduring a trial to decide his fate, he can't help the relief flowing through him in knowing he was able to save his friends.

_27. Havoc:_

After finding out about demons and exorcists, the only word to describe Rin's still developing mind is havoc; he's not human, his father's a demon fighter, _he's the son of Satan_, and it's kind of hard to process when he keeps coming so close to death.

_28. Tool:_

The headmaster of the academy is only using his brother—he knows that much; it's the why's and how's that are plaguing his ever stressful mind at the moment.

_29. Blanket: _

The staff was his 'safety blanket', his sole comfort in a dark forest full of creepy crawlies; the light did him little good, and _holy hell what was that touching his leg maybe this exorcising thing isn't really for him afte—_a scream pierces the silence, and without thinking, he sprints toward it.

_30. Fancy:_

True Cross Academy was an elite school filled with intellectuals and skilled students of all varieties and trades; the tiny bit of nervousness he feels is quickly squashed as he gazes upon the wide array of dishes spread about.

_31. Dash:_

He all but hurdles himself over the fence as he makes his getaway, the blue flames growing ever closer in the distance behind him; he faces forward and never looks back, merely a whisper in the night air.

_32. Away: _

She dreads the day her only friend finally comes to her senses and leaves her, bemoans the ever growing realization day after day; when Pako tells her she's quitting exorcism, she nearly cries aloud, her gritted teeth attempting to barricade her emotions.

**A/N: Special thanks to **Kemonomimi**,** SullyWullybunny**,** **and **c.e. abyss**! I didn't expect anyone to actually want to read these. Anyway, here's the second installment. The next one will most likely be the last. Stay tuned! **


	3. Don't You Dare Look Out Your Window

_33. Syndication:_

The demons had no complex organization, no fellowship or alliance, the head honcho preferring a simple "survival of the fittest" approach; it was the exact opposite of the Exorcists' classes and rankings, but at the very core, they are similarly lead by powerful beings, both attempting to gather powerful members—it's then that the lines between right and wrong begin to blur.

_34. Champagne:_

Feelings of longing and regret claw through his insides as he eyes the bubbling liquid, memories that could have, _should_ have occurred filling his mind, overwhelming his sense of self; he politely declines the beverage and asks for the check before hurriedly returning to the outside world, a numbing emptiness replacing all else.

_35. Note:_

It's late in the afternoon when she finds it, the pink post-it boasting barely legible scrawl pinned to the refrigerator door; without a second thought, the paper is ripped to pieces and disposed of into the nearest trash bin, the message warning her of her parents' working hours and asking her not to wait up going unread.

_36. Physical:_

He mopes silently as he waits in the corner classroom, mop of black hair as disheveled as always; it's not like he wanted to be subject to a physical examination anyway—it just gets kind of lonely when he only has himself for a distraction, his train of thought taking him down paths he'd rather not explore.

_37. Dull:_

With his signature mohawk and no-nonsense attitude, Bon was never uninteresting to be around; his short temper amused a great many of people, including Shima, so really, he should be _thanked_ for provoking the teen into a fiery rampage, not scolded by an entourage of too serious teachers.

_38. Frozen:_

Time seemed to have stopped, bodies frozen in motion, terror flooding their expressions; then, quite suddenly, it began once more as he sprang into action, unsheathing his sword and piercing what was formerly Shiro's chest—with the deed done, he calls out to the lifeless body _(Daddy...!)_ and his world becomes silent.

_39. Stumble(d):_

Shiemi had never really been good with words, always seeming to stumble or stutter when speaking to others; this handicap caused for confusion and misunderstandings from time to time and was one of the main reasons for her lack of friends—this, she intends to overcome so that she may also bask in the light of friendship she's witnessed in the group before her.

_40. Hunt:_

Rin had never searched for trouble—it just had a knack for finding him—but he knows trying to explain that to his family will be useless; besides, when faced with the flash of disappointment in his father's eyes and the resignation in his own brother's, he loses the will to say anything at all.

_41. Gibberish:_

Really, it's not _his_ fault that he falls asleep during every one of his lessons; when the teachers begin droning on and on about things beyond him, his eyes fall closed of their own accord.

_42. Camp:_

The training camp was supposed to have allowed their teamwork to flourish and their skills to hone, was supposed to be fun and exciting; they'd never even considered that it would be the end of their team and their friendships altogether.

_43. Weak(ness):_

His friends are all bold and fearless, never hesitating or wavering, but he, Konekomaru, is not made of such strength; he is the weakest of the group—he knows this, accepts it, for now—but he won't be for long.

_44. Bargain:_

Trading his life for theirs took no thought, no time to decide; they were his precious friends, were worth more than he would ever come to be, would live on to help others as brilliant Exorcists, so the decision was for the best, logical even, he thinks as he is taken away into the darkness by snarling strangers.

_45. Alcohol:_

Yukio had become accustomed to treating his brother's wounds, had even dreamed of becoming a doctor once, wanting to help others like his twin; his thoughts are interrupted, and he smiles patronizingly at said boy as he winces from the searing liquid pouring into his cut.

_46. Wind:_

As he lay on the roof pondering his future and his recent past, the wind whips at his bare skin, shivers racking his body; suddenly, his vision goes black, and he hurriedly pulls the warmth from his body, frown being replaced by a grin as he laughs at the petulant animal.

_47. Temptation:_

The blade calls to him, beckoning, pleading, and wouldn't it be okay to unsheathe it for just a minute?—his shaking hand gently sets the sword down as the realization dawns on him, and he glances at the demonic item with disbelief and a hint of fear before quickly masking it at the sound of his twin's voice.

_48. Eighteen:_

It only took eighteen seconds for the sword to pierce his heart, eighteen seconds for the life to drain from his eyes, eighteen seconds for his body to fall to the ground in an ungraceful heap; within less than five seconds, Rin wished to be on that ground with him.

_49. Bottle:_

"I don't care _how_ popular it is with other kids our age, Shima," Izumo announced, teeth gritted in annoyance, ears red from outrage, finger pointed in accusation, "We are _not_ playing Spin-the-Bottle! You _girl-crazed moron_!"

_50. Rhythm:_

They work together seamlessly, each doing as the other wants, no communication necessary; they move as if in rhythm, bodies intertwining, slicing, coming apart gracefully to a beat heard to no one else, and when the fighting is done, they all smile victoriously, simultaneously, and rally together, friends always or until death and after.

**A/N: Ah, well, I just had to get cheesy after all of that angsty stuff, you know. It's in my wiring. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. Thanks for being patient with me as I posted these. Special thanks to **CodenameOokami**, **c.e. abyss**, and **Guest **for reading and reviewing! **


End file.
